Big Love for Choji and Ino
by Commission Writer
Summary: A weight gain based fanfiction for Anonymous. Choji and Ino are married after the war, but what will happen when Ino finds out about a certain custom the Akimichi have?


Big Love for Choji and Ino

The night was a festive one at the Akimichi home where Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi were wed, years after the fourth great ninja war.

It had been a few years since the great ninja war and the two of them had grown even closer over time, until finally they were engaged. Soon news spread and in addition to their families, Shikamaru, who was the best man, and the Nara clan as well as Sakura Haruno, the bridesmaid, and the rest of the Konoha Eleven were present.

Ino was wearing a beautiful white dress, and her pudgy groom was dressed in a new black tuxedo with his family's emblem on it. As they held hands they were led through their vows by the preist.

"Do you, Ino Yamanaka, take Choji Akimichi to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Choji Akimichi, take Ino Yamanka to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, making their matrimony official. The two of them kissed, and the wedding party went on into the late hours. When it was finally over the two of them were at their new home and undressing from their clothes.

"Boy, I can't believe we're finally married!" Choji said to Ino smiling as he changed into his nightwear and laid in bed, watching his new wife undress. The dress Ino wore as a couple sizes too big for her, as the Akimichi clan had sewn it and were used to their women wearing much bigger robes.

"Me either." Ino said as she looked through some of the wedding gifts. "I'm glad your family was nice enough to buy me a new wardrobe. I can't wait to wear my new nightgown."

As Ino opened the box to reveal her new clothing she noticed it was massive, big enough that three of her could fit in there and still have room to move. She gasped.

"What the-?! Did they get this in the wrong size?" she asked as she tossed it aside and picked up another one. "Maybe this one is better."

As she opened it she saw it was actually bigger than the last one, and so were all the others.

"Choji…Why did your family buy me plus sized clothes?!" she asked in surprise. Choji was looking away and scratching his cheek, it meant he was hiding something. "Well Choji?"

"Well there's a kind of rule about Akimichi marrying other ninja. When we do the other can''t weigh less than 200lbs.

"B-but I only weigh about 101lbs! I'd practically have to gain 100lbs…I'm not doing it!"

"But Ino, it's a tradition and important to my family." He said looking sad, "Besides, haven't our families supported one another before? Through thick and thin, the good times and the bad?"

For a moment Ino was going to counter that she shouldn't have to change herself if their bond was so tight, but she saw from the look in her husband's eyes that it was really important. Even though she hated to do it, she sighed and decided to make her husband happy.

"Fine, it might take a while but I guess I can try it."

"That's great." Choji said smiling, "I do have a quick way to get you to gain though."

"What do you mean?"

"In addition to the three colored pills there is another secret food item we have. It's a special powder that exponentially increases the calories in any food as well as makes it taste much better." He said, "I'll go whip you up some food with it, including your favorite pudding."

"Aww, Choji…" she muttered in an embarrassed and touched. "You sure know how to please a girl."

After an hour Choji came back with several platter of food. There was ramen, barbecue, dango, his signature potato chips, and a large bowl of pudding.

"Dig in." he said setting it by her. At first Ino was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food available. For a while she did nothing, but then she started to take a bite as Choji put a warm, hot piece of barbecued pork by her face. She took a bite and then she smiled widely in delight.

"Oh! This stuff is great!" she gasped before she started feeding herself now, greedily taking up the food with her fork and spoon she chewed and chewed before swallowing happily. She had never been so happy eating before though she did enjoy good food. When she finished off the pork she started slurping up ramen much like Naruto.

When that ran out she devoured whole sticks of dango, then chips in a manner much like Choji, making chewing noises as she did.

Watching his new wife eat pleassed Choji, he smiled as he saw Ino slowly gained weight as the powder did it's job. Her belly did indeed swell, growing larger and rounder from food and accumulating fat, much like her cheeks which also gained pink marks that resembled the shape of a pig's nose, but her breasts and rear really grew. Her underclothes grew strained from holding back her growing assets.

As she started in on the pudding he watched as the buttons shot off her top, showing her heaviness. Immediately Choji smiled and looked happily at his new, plump wife before grabbing her a coat.

When it was all done she sighed happily and layed back, revealing her heavy hourglass figure. With her silk blonde hair strewn about she looked at her corpulent husband.

"So how do I look?" she asked him coyly, oddly happy with her new girth. Choji needed a minute to remember to respond, as he was fantasizing about her.

"G-great." He said, "According to the amount of calories in the food I gave you you should weigh somewhere in the 300lbs area, probably 350."

"Wow, that's fifty pounds lighter than you. Am I really that big?"

"Yep. And just as beautiful, pound for pound." He said kissing her, tasting some flavors of the food she ate. "Ino, hang on a sec."

He said before he left the room. When he came back he had something behind his back. "Can you close your eyes?"

"Sure…But why?" his rotund lover asked, but Choji only snickered.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh alright." She said closing her eyes. She smelled chocolate, fruit, and whipped cream.

When she opened her eyes she saw that he had brought her a snack, a bowl of ice cream with tons of toppings. So big in fact that it would take both of them to finish

When it was done, the duo laid side by side, holding hands.

"That was great…" Ino said to Choji as she placed a hand on his belly and rubbed, then she grabbed her own stomach fat. "I can't believe I actually like being this big."

"Yeah, I really liked that." He agreed, kissing her.

And so that was how Choji and Ino Akimichi spent their first night together as a married couple.


End file.
